Beck buys Jade a salad
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: A while later I looked up to see Beck approaching me, holding in his hand a ... no, it couldn't be. No boy would be so stupid and get his girlfriend a...  "Here you go babe, I got you a salad." Beck said smiling as he placed it in front of me.


**Hey everyone, so this ff is based off an old post from Beck on the -**

Will someone please tell Jade that ordering her a salad does not mean I think that she's fat?

Comment

Jade I still can't believe you did that.

Beck You wouldn't tell me what you wanted!

Jade You should be able to read my mind!

**Jade's POV**

Today had been a long day and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was curl up in a small ball and sleep through the rest of it.

"Get me lunch." I said to Beck who was walking with me to our usual table.

"Someone's lazy today." He said with a smirk.

"Hurry up already and buy me something, I'm hungry."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Surprise me." Was all I said while resting my head on the table.

A while later I looked up to see Beck approaching me, holding in his hand a ... no, it couldn't be. No boy would be so stupid and get his girlfriend a...

"Here you go babe, I got you a salad." Beck said smiling as he placed it in front of me.

"What did you just get me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"A salad." He repeated.

Breathing heavily, I snatched up the salad, opened the lid, and smashed it over his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"OH DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW."

"I SERIOUSLY DON'T!"

"WELL YOU CAN COME AND TALK TO ME WHEN YOU WORK OUT WHAT YOU DID." I screamed at him and then stormed off, kicking everything in my path.

**Beck's POV**

Why do I have to have the craziest girlfriend? She asks me to buy her lunch then pours it on my head. Isn't that lovely?

"Ohhh Beck, are you growing a garden in your hair? You should really plant some flowers, I love flowers, especially pink ones but Jade always cuts mine up." The cheery voice of Cat said.

"Omg, what happened to you?" Tori gasped.

"Jade is what happened." I replied bitterly, as I started to pull the contents of her lunch out of my hair.

"Figures." Rex said.

"What did you do to annoy her so much?" laughed Andre. Gee isn't he a great best friend, laughing at my misfortune.

"It's not my fault! She just went nuts on me. She asked me to buy her lunch so when I gave her a salad she..."

"Wait what? You bought her a salad." Tori butt in.

"Well yer, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wow man, even I know not to do that." Robbie gasped out.

"Not to do what? Can somebody please explain this to me?"

"Silly Billy, you should never buy a girl a salad. Only flowers and love and cotton candy and.."

"Cat stay focused for a sec. He honestly doesn't understand what he did." Tori said while raising a hand to silence her.

"Man you seriously are an idiot. Guys are not allowed to buy girls salads. They think they're fat or something if you do." Andre said to me.

"But Jade isn't fat. She's perfect!"

"Yer but buying her a salad you might as well be saying she's obese." Tori said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Jade likes salads. She eats them almost every day." I cried out.

"Like I said before dude, if a guy buys a girl salad, they think it's some sort of hint saying that they need to lose weight. " Andre sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"You had better go apologise to her, that was a seriously rude thing to do. Come on Cat, let's see if we can find her." Tori said with a glare in my direction.

I watched the two girls walk off muttering about how stupid I was, then turned back to Robbie and Andre and groaned out, "Girls are mental."

"You just working that out?" Andre asked.

"I feel your pain Beck, girls get offended so easily. Just take yesterday for example, I bought Lucy Adams some pimple cream as a funny joke, but she slapped me across the face." Robbie said.

"And you wonder why you're single?" Rex piped up.

"Shut up guys. What am I gonna do?"

"Apologise." suggested Andre.

"Easier said than done. Look I'll see you guys later, I'm going to try and find Jade."

**Jade's POV**

School had finally ended and I was more tired than ever. I had spent the whole day avoiding Tori, who apparently wanted to help me, and Beck who was probably trying to apologise. If he thinks he can just say sorry to me and instantly be forgiven he is sorely mistaken, I was still furious with him. "How dare he call me fat?" I thought to myself as I popped some chocolate into my mouth

Looking for the remote to turn on the T.V, I heard some knocking on my front door. Opening it up, I was greeted with the sight of a very anxious looking Beck. As soon as her saw me her threw his arms around me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured into my hair.

Seriously I was about to forgive him then and there, but I am not one to go down without a fight.

"Get off me." I said while pulling out of his grasp and walking back into the house.

Following me in, he called out, "No listen to me. I seriously am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by buying you a salad. You know I don't think you're over weight."

"Liar, why don't you just go and date Tori. She's all skin and bones, isn't that the type of girl you like?"

"No Jade, I only want you. You're perfect just the way you are."

Oh boy, that sounded pretty pathetic even to me.

"Stop yelling. My head hurts and I'm really dizzy. I haven't eaten all day thanks to you." I said dramatically, while kicking the chocolate wrappers under the lounge.

"Jade don't be silly. You know I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. No matter how you look, it'll never change my love for you."

Ok that did it. As much as I hate sappy love talk, no person could stay mad at a guy who says things like that. Throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him in for a kiss.

Smiling against my lips he pulled back and whispered to me, "I can taste the chocolate on your mouth."

Flashing him a quick guilty grin I snapped, "shut up" and pulled his face back down to mine and resumed our 'making up.' Let's just say his apology was excepted.

**Hey everyone, R&R for me please. I've been really down lately but nice reviews always manage to put a smile on my face. Offer me any requests/suggestions too and I'll write a story for you. **


End file.
